


The Secret Prince

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Inspired by Maurice, M/M, Secrets, Turn of the Century AU, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian Andor accepts an assignment to investigate the eldest Rook son. He makes some unexpected acquaintances along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to colettebronte for being my beta and muse, and bright_elen, misskatieleigh and semisweetshadow for letting me use Bokan, and all of you for actually being here! Some of this is already written, so work length is unknown yet. Because of the characters, I'm sure some of this is spoiled already, but expect at least a few twists and turns.

_CJA,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. When we last spoke, we discussed an appointment which involved the investigation of the esteemed Rook family and its Prince. Allow me to further explain the circumstances, and include a detail of the appointment I have proposed for you._

_As you are aware, 20 years ago, in the country of Jedha, a violent war broke out._

Cassian scrubbed a hand over his face as he pushed his head back into the leather seat of the dark green Rolls Royce 10 HP. He knew well the story. The once beautiful land was ripped apart for its natural resources, and an outside force threatened to take over the ruling House of Rook. The King and Queen, who had two sons, one aged 15 and the other 5, wished for their children to escape the turmoil. They felt that by sending their boys abroad to permanently reside at their summer estate they would be protected, and keep them out of harm’s way. While journeying, a terrible illness overcame the youngest Rook son and he tragically died with no one but his brother at his side. The eldest Rook made the rest of the journey with little else than a few servants.

The eldest, named Bokan, was learnéd and taught at one of the most elite schools, and after his education he returned to his parent's summer estate’s humble castle to preside over it.

_Prince Bokan is the heir to the Rook throne in Jedha, and seems more than eager to take up the position of King. Unfortunately, it seems that despite his education, he has quite a reputation for being a scoundrel, and potential leader of a crime ring. As you can see, this would be quite troublesome for an heir to a throne. The King and Queen have requested one of our men be sent in to investigate these claims, and report back their findings. The King is advanced in years, and while he is in complete health, he wishes to begin teaching his son for his inevitable ascendency to the throne. If the Prince is guilty, they wish to disinherit him and have him placed behind bars. If he is not, they would like Prince Bokan to return home._

_At the request of the Queen, you have been granted permission to stay at the estate as a scholar researching some of the family documents and archives for university._

_Of course, from our end, we would require weekly reports on your findings. Should this alleged crime ring claim prove to be true, you are to bring the Prince to justice and shut it down. Your stay, therefore, will be indefinite. Payment will vary depending on what is found and what is done, but will be no less than 10,000£._

_Should you choose to accept, please send a wire immediately and we will begin preparations. We look forward to hearing from you._

For the fifth time, Cassian folded the letter and placed it in his breast pocket. Something still didn't seem right. There was something missing. No, the details were there. But something was missing. He uncrossed and re-crossed his legs with a creak of leather and watched the rolling green summer scenery as it whizzed by. He caught the eye of his best friend and temporary valet for this journey.

“What? You're doing that face.”

Cassian sighed, leaning over the front seat so that Kay could better hear him.

“There's something wrong about this whole assignment. I can just _feel_ it.”

Kay rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Cassian, there's something wrong with every mission you take.”

Cassian groaned. “No, Kay. This is different. It's . . . . it's hard to describe. There's something hidden. Something I'm already missing. A Prince doesn't seek out a life of crime and sully his good name. He has the estate. He's heir to the throne! Why would he need to take up a life of crime?”

Kay shrugged. “Then the other hypothesis is correct: the reports that he's a crime lord are false. In which case, your duty is to clear his name.”

Cassian let out a big sigh. “I suppose you're right. I’m sorry you’ll be engaged elsewhere.” Kay turned just enough to look at Cassian and wink. “You're jealous I have been appointed to be a false Duke.”

Cassian shook his head. “No. I can be wealthy, but when it comes to titles, I'm quite useless. The façade is a bit overwhelming.”

Kay nodded. “You really are. Useless, I mean.”

Cassian playfully shoved Kay before he leaned back in his seat and watched the scenery once more, spotting what looked like a Grecian monument in the distance. “Kay, what in the hell is that?”

The Valet looked at Cassian in the rear view mirror with an exhausted look. “You skimmed through your dossier again.”

“They're awfully boring Kay, you know that,” Cassian whined. Kay shook his head and sighed.

“You are lucky I'm nosey. This estate encompasses a castle, the Rook summer home, to be precise. The 5,000 acre estate was not under the Rook name until around 50 years ago. The first Lord, who constructed the home sometime in the 1600’s, was a bit eccentric, and after a journey to Greece decided to construct buildings that gave the appearance of fallen or abandoned ruins. They serve no purpose. They are merely decoration.”

Cassian quirked an eyebrow. “Kay, that's about the most frivolous thing I've ever heard.”

Kay rolled his eyes. “You're the one who asked.”

Cassian harrumphed and took to staring out once more, seeing the castle getting closer and closer. The castle was massive, so to say “humble summer home” seemed a bit of a joke. The relatively square structure appeared to be three stories tall, with great spires along the roof. The whole sight was somewhat romantic and chilling at the same time. As they pulled up to the grand entryway, a young valet stepped out of the massive wooden double door to greet them. Kay sat resolutely in the driver’s seat, clearly unwishing and unwilling to do what a valet would actually do. The other valet looked at him curiously, but said nothing as he stepped to Cassian’s door and opened it for him. “Good luck,” Kay whispered as Cassian stepped out of the car. He thanked the young valet and walked to the house unaccompanied, glancing back to see the valet struggling with his trunk. He felt that he was pushing his privilege down upon the poor man, having played the role of “valet” many times, but he was there for an assignment.

As Cassian stepped inside he was greeted by the head butler. He was an older, portly gentlemen with graying hair and a sour disposition, but he attempted a smile at Cassian all the same. The reluctance of the man’s mouth to turn up into a smile gave the impression he was not used to the gesture. Cassian could feel his appearance being scrutinized, and wished he'd taken better care in the selection of his traveling attire. The drab olive jacket (“Norfolk jacket. Honestly, Cassian, it's a wonder you can get dressed without me!), matching jodhpurs and boots seemed a bit out of place in such a grand place.

“Captain Andor, I hope you had a pleasant enough journey. You may call me Wilkins, Sir. His Highness is away today on business and will not return until this evening, but he sends his best regards. Allow me to take you to your room.”

Cassian started following the man, the valet close behind with his trunk. He took in the lavish entryway as they walked, gazing at the ceiling which stretched high, ornate woodwork adorning the walls and ceiling. There was a sitting area with a few small tables and chairs, and beyond them a great staircase with more splendid woodwork. Cassian thought that despite the grandeur of the castle, it seemed homely and inviting. The deep, rich color of the wood gave everything a warmth, and despite the assignment, Cassian was quite certain he'd enjoy his surroundings.

Wilkins led him up the stairs, pausing at the top to look back at Cassian before continuing through the hallways to a room about half way down. The butler opened the door and the valet brought in Cassian’s trunk, setting it at the foot of his bed. Cassian at once felt it was the most comfortable room he'd ever been in, as if he was being embraced in warmth.

The bed was sizeable, with a modest, rich maroon bed canopy. The left was a small marble fireplace, and to the right was a window and dressing table. Cassian sighed to himself: he immediately saw that his view of the estate was blocked by a great tree. He thought he caught a flurry of an animal or something in the tree, his gaze narrowing towards the branches, but on second glance it was gone. The leaves and small branches were quivering as though they'd just been disturbed. Cassian was jolted from his observances by Wilkins clearing his throat. Cassian turned back to him, inclining his head slightly.

“Captain Andor, I'm assigning you Connors as your Valet. He's stepped into the role many times and I have faith he will get the job done to your liking. Dinner is at 5 sharp and will be a light fare. If you are in need of anything, please ring your bell. Connors will take care of your belongings once you have settled in. You are free to roam and explore the castle as you desire.”

Cassian gave a small smile before he nodded his agreement, the butler and valet leaving the room. Cassian tossed his gloves on the bed and went to his window, opening it so that he could get a better view. Looking down below he saw a man cradling a small bird in his hands. The man’s face was hidden from view by his brimmed cap and curly hair sticking out on all sides. The man was quite clearly examining the bird, turning it this way and that. Cassian realized it must’ve been that bird in the tree causing the disturbance, fallen out of its nest. The man looked around nervously before stashing the bird in his coat and taking off, away from the castle.

Putting this puzzle together was not something Cassian was interested in doing. With nothing but time on his side, he decided to find the library, and at least make an attempt at pretending he was doing research this first day. He wandered the corridors where the bedrooms were, sneaking his way to what he assumed was the Prince’s bedroom. He checked to see that he was truly alone before slipping inside. It wasn't much beyond what he'd expected to see: just a large bedroom. It looked hardly used, however: some of the furniture was covered with sheets, and even the picture hanging over the fireplace was covered. Cassian was about to take a peek when he heard a noise and dashed behind a curtain, hiding himself. No one entered the room, thankfully, and Cassian breathed a sigh of relief. He slipped out of the room unnoticed and headed back towards his own room, embarrassed that he'd forgotten it was appropriate for him to change out of his traveling clothes. Kay would be having a time poking fun at him for his error. Cassian was relieved to find Connors there already unpacking his belongings, who turned to Cassian with a pleasant smile. “Wishing to change, sir?”

Cassian nodded, walking towards his window once more and closing it. A few moments later and Connors helped him undress and change into one of the modest suits Cassian had packed. They exchanged light conversation during the whole event, mostly about the weather and the ride there. With a final adjustment of Cassian's tie following a sleeve buffing of his cap-toed boots, the valet bowed himself out of the room.

Finally dressed for the afternoon and looking the part of a proper gentleman, Cassian took up his exploration of the castle once more. He passed by several key rooms he would be in need of later, particularly the dining room. He finally found the library, a massive, high-chambered room with two floors of books. Beneath a window was crouched a maid grunting and sighing as she was sweeping a track of dried dirt on the lush carpet. Cassian cleared his throat so as not to startle her, and she stood up and bowed and curtsied at him.

“Beg pardon, sir. Our gamekeeper likes to steal books, you see. He's very sneaky, and he tracked his footprints in here this morning. Not wanting to disturb you, sir. I'll be on my way.”

Cassian was about to tell her not to apologize, or clean for him, for that matter, but she was already on her way. Cassian couldn't help but smirk. A troublemaker in the castle was just the sort of fun Cassian hoped for on his assignments. And a troublemaking gamekeeper who had a habit of breaking into the library and stealing books, of all things! The occupation surely didn't fit the crime.

The massive number of books was overwhelming to Cassian, but he hoped he could find at least something of use to his assignment. He decided the best thing was to familiarize himself with the library before delving into family books. They were impeccably organized, which each section organized by genre and then author, alphabetically. If there was more than one book by the same author, the titles were then arranged. It seemed by the wear on the covers that the poetry and fiction section were the most frequently read. Cassian decided to pull out one of the more worn books, Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, and found that it was absolutely filled with notes in the margins. He flipped to chapter 8 and read:

-Societal hierarchy is flipped  
-inanimate objects rule the living

Cassian was thoroughly amused, reading through the notes and finding them insightful and clever. He pulled out a second novel, and found that it too was filled with notes in the margins. The spy wondered if it was the observances and notations of the Prince himself. A trembling hand almost pulled out the most worn novel, the title barely legible on the spine, but Cassian knew it well. It was his favorite, and clearly someone else’s, too. He stopped himself abruptly. He'd have plenty of time to read that treasure later.

Cassian wandered the library some more, finally sitting down in a plush velvet armchair with an old census from the 18th century. There wasn't anything useful inside, but he was able to see the names of past owners and their families. Cassian decided to take the book and pieced together his first investigation: it was possible that the current Prince was in contact with the former residents, and that the Prince owed them money for the Rook’s. Buying an entire estate couldn't be a one-shot transaction. Yes, Cassian would endeavor to investigate the estate's purchase first.

He wandered a bit more, and could smell the scent of dinner wafting up despite the thrilling odor of the books. He decided to head back to his room to change for dinner and stash the census away in his room to be furthered examined later.

He walked back to his room, finding his valet, Connors already waiting for him. Cassian skillfully hid the book behind his back until the valet had his attention elsewhere and stashed it under his pillow. Connors had laid out Cassian’s tails and it took all of Cassian's might not to scream. He hated dressing so extravagantly for dinner. Connors was smiling, though, and was pleasant enough helping Cassian dress. Cassian thought he ought to make small talk, but decided against it: he'd have time for such things later.

Connors led him to the dining hall, which, much to Cassian’s horror, had no one else in it but himself, the butler, and it seemed, Connors. Such a waste. He ate in awkward silence, feeling even more pressure to conduct himself to societal standards without the distraction of small talk. Still, dinner was delicious, and certainly the best meal Cassian had had in quite some time. Finally, the spy finished and was taken to the drawing room. For what purpose, Cassian wasn't sure. He fiddled around at the piano, an instrument he knew next to nothing about. Cassian was about to retire to his room when he heard shouting. His hand froze on the the doorknob as he paused to listen.

“-and I told you not to let that wretch inside!”

There was a long, muffled response, then:

“Then lock the library up and give the Captain the key. I don't want him in there anymore. I've been too lenient with his shifty ways, and I won't have it any longer.”

There was another muffled response, footsteps, then silence.

Cassian jumped back from the door, certain it would open at any second. The irate voice, undoubtedly, belonged to the Prince. The shifty wretch, was no doubt the gamekeeper. Cassian made it back to the sofa as the door did indeed open, with Wilkins stepping into the room.

“Captain Andor, may I present his Highness the Prince Bokan Rook,” the butler drawled. Cassian leapt to his feet and gave a quick bow as the Prince entered. He was certainly handsome, a bit older than Cassian, with slick, black hair that was shortly cropped, large brown eyes, and beautiful copper skin. He flashed a toothy smile at Cassian as he approached, and extended out his hand. Cassian took his hand and they exchanged a firm handshake before the Prince bade him sit after taking up the sofa himself. The Prince was handsome and confident, and Cassian already distrusted him.

“Please allow me to apologize for the manner in which I have informally presented myself. Our gamekeeper has a habit of sneaking and taking things, but we have yet to catch him in the act. I would send him away, but I made a promise to his parents when he was but a boy, and I'm sad to say he is quite a nuisance. He follows his own rules, I'm afraid.” Cassian made a face and the Prince held up a hand. “He won't bother you or your studies, Captain.” Cassian just nodded. His look of amusement had been misinterpreted and it seemed he had more in common with the gamekeeper than the Prince.

“I hear you have already discovered the library. Have you yet had a chance to peruse our collection?”

Cassian shook his head. “Only to familiarize myself with it, your Highness.”

The Prince opened his mouth as though to speak, then closed it, and Cassian was quite certain a blush was creeping across his cheeks.

“Pardon me, Captain Andor, but when I was informed of a Captain wishing to conduct research in my lowly castle, I was not expecting such a . . . .a young man. Such as yourself.”

Cassian frowned. “Not all who study are old.”

The Prince smiled back. “No, that is quite evident. I shall enjoy your company, of that I am certain.”

Cassian was immediately on guard, but he was saved the trouble of the Prince’s company by him rising to his feet. Cassian jumped to his feet in turn. “As much as I would like to stay and chat, Captain Andor, I'm afraid I've had a long day and wish to retire early. Please excuse me.”

The Prince smiled and turned from the room, leaving Cassian, once again, to be alone. From this moment onward, Cassian vowed to stay as far away from the Prince as he could. He waited a few moments before slipping from the room and making his way back to his bedroom. Connors was waiting for him, smiling politely. “I hope dinner was to your satisfaction, Sir.” Cassian was so wrapped up in his thoughts about his impression of the Prince he'd forgotten to respond until he heard the valet clear his throat. “Yes. Excellent. Thank you.” Connors helped Cassian change into his pajamas before bowing himself out of the room. “Goodnight, sir.” Cassian grunted his goodnight before flopping into his bed, pulling out the census he'd stashed earlier and setting it beside him. Cassian wished Kay were with him instead of off being a Duke someplace. Then he at least wouldn't feel so alone. Yet laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, he had the distinct impression he wasn’t quite alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassian sat bolt upright in bed as a clap of thunder jolted him out of sleep. He threw his gaze to the window, the branches of the close tree scraping against the glass. Cassian glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it wasn't much earlier than he was used to waking up, and decided to start the day. Some time during the night he'd managed to fling the census on the floor. He stared down at the census with a frown. It seemed that in Cassian’s eagerness to begin investigating, he'd not thought through his selection better. What good would an old census do? Whoever the Lord and Lady were, or whatever title they carried, they wouldn't be alive, and they certainly wouldn't help Cassian’s mission any. He heaved a heavy sigh as he flopped back down on the bed and flung an arm over his eyes. A clap of thunder caused Cassian to sit up once more, though, and he startled as he saw a bolt of lightning illuminating the branches of the tree. The thunder followed immediately, indicating the storms approach. Cassian clambered out of bed, grabbing a candlestick and lighting it with a match from his bedside table. He decided to wander the castle and make his way to the library.

The castle was silent and still as Cassian walked through the halls, the bustle of morning not yet started. Cassian found the library, illuminating the space in front of him dimly with his candle. He searched around for a switch for the lights, but finding none, he decided to light his way with the candle. A force drew him to where he knew his favorite book was, but to Cassian’s shock, it was gone. He looked all around where he knew it had been, but it was positively missing. Cassian frowned, now examining the books for any sort of indication of who had taken the book. The library was illuminated by a bolt of lightning, and Cassian thought he saw a figure dart from the room. Cassian chased after the figure, but peering out into the hallway he found it empty. His heart was pounding. He had either nearly come face to face with a thief or with a ghost. Or his imagination.

Cassian crept back into the library, deciding to pick out another book to read as he waited for the sun to rise. He chose a selection of Shakespearean sonnets, and shook his head as he saw that even this book had not gone untouched by the mystery scholar. The sun was surely rising, but the sky was still agitated with storms. As the library became dimly lit, Cassian decided to head back to his room. He peered into the hallway once more to see if the mystery thief was lurking about, but saw no one. Cassian couldn't help but think of the rogue gamekeeper. Perhaps he was making trouble again.

There was another clap of thunder as Cassian slid back into his room, picking up the census and sticking it in his night stand just moments before Connors walked in. They exchanged pleasantries as Cassian was dressed before he decided to pry some information out of the Valet.

“Does His Highness read much? I mean, is he in the library much?”

Connors frowned then shook his head, straightening Cassian’s tie. “No, Captain, I don't think he has a habit of frequenting the library, but I cannot remark on his personal habits. I wouldn't know.”

Cassian was silent for a moment, then pressed further.

“I have heard the gamekeeper is a regular in the library. Is that true?” Connors made a face at that.

“It is true, Sir. I hope that you are never disturbed by him. Once he gets talking, it's impossible to get him to stop.” Cassian smirked at that.

“And what is it that he talks about?”

Connors sighed. “Mostly the books he reads. On occasion, he has been known to carry on tirelessly about the animals he keeps as well. Nothing to worry about, Captain. He won't be bothering you.”

Connors finished dressing Cassian and excused himself from the room, leaving Cassian to his thoughts. He walked to the window and saw that the worst of the storm had passed, but it seemed one of the branches had fallen from the tree beside his window. It looked as though it had made the tree more symmetric, and gave Cassian just a slightly better view of the estate.

The thick cloud cover made it hard to see as much as Cassian knew was possible, but he had a clearer view of one the ruined structures. Cassian shook his head. What a waste of labor and efforts those ruins were. With a sigh, Cassian headed to breakfast, hoping the Prince was gone for the day. As Cassian was led by Wilkins into the morning room, he groaned internally and put on his best smile: Prince Bokan was already helping himself to the breakfast buffet. He fixed Cassian with an appraising stare before smiling.

“Good morning, Captain. You look well.” Cassian took up a plate and started helping himself, quickly averting his gaze.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” Cassian piled as much food as possible onto his plate to avoid small talk as Prince Bokan sat down at the head of the table, Cassian begrudgingly sitting to his side. The rain had picked up again and was pelting the window.

“I've altered my plans so that I may personally show you around today.” Cassian nearly choked on his food, grabbing a glass of orange juice and gulping it down.

“Are you alright, Captain?”

Cassian shook his head as he dabbed at his mouth. “Fine. Perfectly fine. You did not need to alter your plans, Your Highness, I've already-”

“Nonsense, Captain! It would be my pleasure!”

Cassian wanted to slide under the table. There was no way out, now.

“Thank you,” Cassian said quietly, offering a forced smile before shoveling food into his mouth indelicately. They sat in weighted silence the rest of the meal, Cassian dutifully avoiding the Prince's gaze.

At the conclusion of breakfast, they departed for their separate rooms, the Prince insisting that they both change before Cassian was given the tour of the estate. Cassian gladly let Connors pick out his outfit: he really couldn't see the point in changing so often, and failed to see the difference in the suit that he'd now been changed into, but when the Prince knocked on his door, he could tell by his countenance the change had been necessary for at least one of them. 

\---

  
Cassian was pleasantly surprised by the tour the Prince gave him. Aside from the occasional flirtatious comment, it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as was predicted by Cassian. Even the rain had passed by the afternoon. Cassian was still hesitant in trusting the Prince, however: there was still something off about him and so he resolved to start investigating once dinner was over. The Prince was to be leaving the following morning, and Cassian had a feeling he'd be at more of a liberty to snoop. 


End file.
